Jaime Reyes: Blue Beetle
''Jaime Reyes: Blue Beetle ''is an American action-adventure comic book series published by DC Comics which, as the title implies, follows the Jaime Reyes version of the Blue Beetle. The comic's main goal is to build Jaime a rogues gallery and to make him a bit more popular. Characters Main *'Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle' - the main character of the comic who is the third Blue Beetle. He is a teenager that lives in El Paso, Texas and often speaks with a voice inside of his super suit. Supporting *'Brenda Del Vecchio' - one of Jaime's two best friends who he enjoys hanging out with quite a bit. She enjoys movies, TV shows, etc. and is very good at the martial art Aikido. *'Paco Testas' - the other of Jaime's two best friends. Paco is a very big and very friendly person and, like Jaime and Brenda, is fond of pop culture. *'Milagro Reyes' - Jaime's little sister who is very easily excitable and is amazed and awed by her brother's superpowers. *'Alberto Reyes' - Jaime's father who is the owner of a garage and who works quite a lot, often to his own detriment. *'Bianca Reyes '- Jaime's mother who is far more skeptical of him being a superhero. *'Traci Thirteen' - the daughter of the world-famous skeptic Doctor Thirteen who, ironically, is a very powerful homo magi. She is also Jaime's love interest. * Antagonists *'"Tia" Amparo/La Dama '- the closest thing Jaime has to an arch-enemy who is El Paso's biggest mob boss. She is Brenda's aunt and she and Jaime are well-aware of each other's identities. *'The Reach' **'The Negotiator '- the pseudo-leader of the Reach who is a very calm and composed man that doesn't allow anything to get to him. **'Dawur' - a top commander in the Reach military. **'Khaji Kai '- a very powerful Reach who is a part of the "Khaji" models. **'Khaji Kor' - a "Khaji" model who is shown to be competitive and Kal's rival. ** *'David Russo/Crimson Cleroidea' - the main bully at Jaime's school who gets his hands on a Reach scarab sent down to find and capture Jaime's scarab. *'Evan Hilmstone/Zapper' - a nerdy student in Jaimes' school who after being picked on by a group of bullies, gets in an accident being able to generate electricity and decides to use it for revenge. *'Klick' - a fugitive of the Reach known for his rather insane personality and power. *'Ronald Coleson/Gazer '- a very ambitious thief who has a large eye for a head and who is able to freeze a person in place as long as he is staring at them. *'Blake Voltimore/The Crow' - a very odd and off-putting villain who has the ability to manipulate a person's mind to make them see something that isn't really there. *'Evelynn Stell/Virus' - a computer genius who gains the power to infect any form of tech to be loyal to her. * Issues # Trivia *